I missed you
by TheRedRoseOfYaoi
Summary: Naruto gets back from a week long trip, and they've missed eachother. NaruGaa, yaoi oneshot.


Running towards the shock of red hair sticking out above the rest of the crowd, Naruto weaved around people standing around with piles of luggage in the airport.

Finally having Gaara in his field of vision, he slowed down to a fast walk. Caught off guard, Gaara was thrown to the side in an enthusiastic embrace from the blonde.

"Gaara, I missed you so much! I am so sorry that they made me leave you!" Naruto wailed, luckily not loudly enough for the entire airport to hear the young couple reuniting...Just the people standing close to them.

"Naruto. There, there. It's alright. I understand. This was an important trip, and a once in a lifetime opportunity. How often does a famous novelist personally invite a university student to one of their lectures, and offer to pay for them to go half way across the continent to attend?" With a subtle change in tone, he added "And anyways, I thought that we could make up for our lost week..."

Naruto beamed at the slightly shorter man.

"Oh? And what did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could check out this new bar I've been hearing about. After that, well, I don't think we should be discussing that in an airport." He smirked suggestively.

"Let's go and get my bags. I'm suddenly dying to get home." Naruto suggested.

It had been a few months since Naruto had been to any sort of bar. Gaara went on his own occasionally, but it wasn't really Naruto's scene. He felt slightly awkward waiting for Gaara, wearing tight black jeans a fitted blue shirt, and his necklace; a turquoise crystal given to him by a woman who was very much like a grandmother to him, except that she'd be smacking him if she knew he thought of her like that.

Gaara was wearing leather pants, a fishnet shirt, and his favourite brown trench coat, and was carefully tracing on black kohl liner around his eyes. His hair he had jelled into pointed spikes.

Normally he didn't try to look flirty, but tonight he was with his boyfriend, so fewer guys would be hitting on him. He hoped.

"Come on Gaara! It's almost 10." Naruto complained quietly, not all that disappointed, because he was taking full advantage of his view of Gaara's ass.

"Ok, I'm ready. I look ok?" he asked, turning to Naruto.

Grabbing his wrist, Naruto kissed Gaara and told him, "You look wonderful."

"You're supposed to say that." Gaara mumbled, blushing.

"I'm supposed to tell you the truth. Now, do you want to go to this club or not? I'd be perfectly happy to skip the club and go straight to bed." Naruto smiled.

"Come on," Gaara responded, rolling his eyes "I wanted you to come with me, that's why I waited for you."

Picking up a pair of black platform high top boots, Gaara walked over to a chair and sat down to pull them on and spend the next two minutes lacing them up.

Finally standing up, Gaara stood just slightly taller than Naruto, though with his slight frame it was still obvious that he was smaller.

Hearing a honk outside, Gaara and Naruto went out to the taxi that Gaara had called earlier. After a relatively short cab ride, the couple stepped out front of a large, old looking building with a short line, about 15 people, formed outside. After a short wait in the line, Gaara and Naruto were IDed and allowed inside.

The interior was one large room, mostly covered by a dance floor filled with writhing figures. On a balcony spanning along the inner perimeter were tables and couches, and one wall below the balcony was a long bar. From large speakers, synthetic sounding techno music was blasting, and on platforms on a stage, were what appeared to be Go-Go-Boys.

Grabbing Naruto's wrist, Gaara pulled him through the dance floor over to the bar.

"Two beers, please." Gaara told the bartender, who went off to get said alcohol. "Thank you."

Taking the bottles, Gaara handed over the appropriate change.

Two drinks later, Gaara was starting to get a little tipsy. Naruto didn't feel like going out onto the dance floor and being pressed in a crowd of strangers, so Gaara went out on his own. Standing in the mob, he swayed to the deep base rumbles of Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence. Then a tall man with black hair and the biggest eyebrows Gaara had ever seen came into his field of view with a flirting smile very obviously directed in his direction. Dancing over, the other guy advanced to dance next to Gaara.

"Hello there. I'm Lee, what's your name?"

Meanwhile, Naruto was having a similar experience with another dark haired man.

"Come on; let me buy you a drink."

"I already said no. I'm here with my boyfriend. Now kindly leave me alone." And with that, Naruto got up, and, with purpose, walked into the throng of people to find his tall red head.

Seeing Gaara from behind, he immediately zeroed in on the odd looking man clearly flirting at Gaara. Slinking up, Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders protectively.

In a cold tone, he asked "What do you want with my boyfriend? Please leave."

Gaara looked up at Naruto with a look of surprise and relief, and quickly pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"Gaara, you know how jealous I get. What was that about?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"He just came up to me. He hadn't even said ten words to me, and I was going to tell him to leave. Shall we go back home?" Gaara asked, slightly flushed.

"Let's. You shouldn't get too drunk; you remember what happened last time?" Naruto replied.

Gaara blushed in embarrassment at the memory of falling asleep drunk during sex. Nothing was as embarrassing as waking up less drunk then when you had fallen asleep, with your boyfriend sitting on the side of the bed, head hung in shame.

Pulling Gaara into his chest, Naruto soothed "Come on, Gaara. I don't blame you for that; we just know your limit. Now, I want to get back home and spend quality time with you, if you don't mind."

Outside in the fresher air, Naruto hailed a cab and gave the directions to the apartment. Somehow both of them managed not to make out with each other as they drove home, then climbed the stairs and go through the door.

As Gaara was locking the door, Naruto wrapped his arms around him from behind and nuzzled his neck. Gently Gaara pushed him back so that he could turn around.

"Shouldn't we at least get to the bedroom? Lee was telling me that there is nothing attractive about rug burn. Especially down there."

Naruto grimaced "I don't need to hear about Lee and Neji's sex life. Somehow, it doesn't turn me off enough to not want you though."

Gaara rolled his eyes, then gasped when Naruto hoisted him up bridal style and carried him through the apartment and into the master bedroom. Gently he set Gaara on the queen sized bed in the center of the room.

Quickly Naruto stripped off his shoes, socks and shirt, while Gaara did the same with his boots, socks, trench coat and fishnet shirt, discarding them in a corner. Slinking to the foot of the bed, Naruto climbed on and crawled over to Gaara.

Kneeling next to Gaara, he slowly pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Soon Naruto was dominating the kiss, pushing Gaara back onto the mattress, and Naruto was holding himself up with his forearms and exploring Gaara's mouth, as he had wanted to do the whole time he was away.

Reaching down with one hand, Naruto fumbled slightly with Gaara's belt before sliding it off and opening his pants. Freeing Gaara's lips, he sat up, so he could use both hands to work off the tight leather pants, and to open and pull off his own dark jeans. When his jeans got stuck around his ankles, Gaara patiently helped him get them off before Naruto could get frustrated. Finally that left them both in their underwear; Naruto in his boxers and Gaara in a black thong. Unable to stop himself from looking at the bulge beneath the silky thong and the trail of red hair leading down Gaara's pale stomach, Naruto felt himself getting hard.

Reaching out, Naruto fondled Gaara through the small piece of cloth, feeling the bulge in his hand swell and harden. Again, Naruto pressed his lips to Gaara's. Then he was kissing the pale jaw, and nipping at the soft flesh on Gaara's neck, sucking at a particularly sensitive spot, causing Gaara to moan loudly.

Growing tired of the short bout of foreplay, Naruto removed himself from Gaara's neck and pulled off his boxers, revealing his large hard on. Swiftly he stripped Gaara of his undergarments as well, and grabbed the bottle of lubricant from the bedside.

"Do you know how much I want you right now? You are so unbelievably gorgeous. I just want to take you right now, preparations or no." Naruto groaned in a low voice as he coated his fingers in lube.

As if proving his point, Naruto then reached around to Gaara's behind and began working two fingers in through the ring of muscle. Gaara arched his back and pushed back into the intrusion, silently asking for more. Burying his face in Gaara's neck, Naruto thrust his fingers in and out of Gaara, scissoring to prepare him for the real deal. When Naruto prodded at the spot that would leave the other seeing white, Gaara clung to him, digging his nails into the tan back, leaving half moons imprinted in the soft flesh.

"Naruto! More, please, I need you inside me!" Gaara begged between gasping breaths.

A third finger soon joined the first two, penetrating the tight heat, thrusting and stretching and seeking until Gaara threw his head back and let out a silent scream. A little more prep and Gaara was ready enough to take Naruto's length into him.

Having previously forgotten to put on a condom, Naruto reached into the night stand to grab a condom, quickly ripping it open and unrolling it over his erect cock. Gaara watched, once again marvelling at how big Naruto was.

Naruto kissed Gaara one more time, before gently pushing him onto his back and lifting his legs over his shoulders. Aligning his cock with Gaara's hole, he slowly pushed in, shuddering as his head squeezed through the tight muscle. Gaara was panting loudly, his face contorted in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Gods, Gaara, you feel so unbelievably amazing. You're so tight!" Naruto groaned as he slid in further.

Finally he was buried to the hilt, marvelling at how tight Gaara had gotten in a mere week without sex. A few seconds later, he slid out, then thrust in faster, and pulled out again. Thrust in. Pull out. Thrust in. Pull out. Thrust in. Pull out. Naruto began angling his thrusts, aiming for Gaara's prostate; hearing him scream when the sweet spot was found. Gaara was blinded by flashes of white as Naruto rammed into his prostate with deadly accuracy.

Soon if became too much for Gaara, and he climaxed, crying Naruto's name as he shot his load. Naruto came mere seconds later, as tight muscles contracted around his throbbing cock. Falling back on the mattress, he slid out of Gaara, pulled off the heavy condom and threw it into the waste bin by the night stand.

After he managed to regain some of his breath, Naruto sat up and moved to Gaara's side. Gently he covered the pale body with a sheet, and then went to the washroom to get a cloth. Coming back, Naruto gently washed Gaara, taking special care around his puckered hole. Diligently he scrubbed the cum off of both of them, then returned to the washroom to toss the cloth in the bathtub to deal with later. Returning to the bedroom, Naruto moved Gaara on the bed so that his head was on one of the pillows, then snuggled next to him, covered them both with a blanket and turned off the lamp.

Nuzzling Gaara's neck, he sighed at the familiar smell that was Gaara: a woody smell from all his time studying the trees, and a small trace of the citrusy lube that they used. Naruto was glad to be home.

* * *

A/N: Hello again! I'm back. Finally. I've actually had this finished this story not too long ago, and I recently got this (Beta'ed) version, so this is 'I missed you version 2.0' *laugh* I just had this idea, and it's just a story to get me back into writing. I went through a series of events (one of my friends died in january, i went to an anime convention, and general school work too) So now I'm finally back! I have a few ideas for stories, but I can't say when I'll get any of them written and posted.  
Well, thanks for reading!


End file.
